rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Sales This Release
The intention of this page is to keep a the list of sales during the Bathurst Update (v4.6.2) release, and make it more mobile friendly. : For a full list of all cars for sale since 2013 see RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far (Size is not mobile friendly) Sales Format Weekly (Standard/Default) Sales Since the introduction of sales in Real Racing 3, their format has generally been on a weekly basis, meaning they would go on sale around the beginning of a Monday and finish around the end of the following Sunday, roughly spanning a week. Most sales will last a week from the time they are introduced, though will not always start on a Monday. Sales that occurred before the Holidays sales of 2015 generally followed that format, or were described as being one-day or weekend sales. Flash Sales Sometimes, (mostly over the course of the 2015 Holidays sale and the month or so after) a sale will only last a few hours, familiarly known as 'flash sales'. An individual sale of this type is available for an indeterminate length of time, though probably less than 24 hours, from the moment it is registered on the racer's account, which can be triggered by starting the game any point through the lapse of around a week. For example: a sale could commence on Monday at 01:00 UTC. If a racer opens the app and receives the sale at 10:00, they could expect to have it available for the rest of the day, bearing in mind that the sale would most likely be gone by the time they open the app on Tuesday. If, however, a racer was to not open the app until Thursday at 18:00, they could expect to have the sale available until the early hours of Friday. Limited Time Sales Limited Time Sales are sales that are longer than flash sales, but do not last a week. Sales this Release The following are the sales for the Bathurst Update (v4.6.2) release (in alphabetical order): List of Sales For a full list of all the cars that have had sale since 2013 see RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far#List of Sales (Size is not mobile friendly) Other Sales and Rewards For a full list of other sales see RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far#Other Sales (Size is not mobile friendly) Speculated list of sales and rewards to come: *Oct 15th - 100% Bonus on all races *Oct 19th - Koenigsegg REGERA - customizations for *Oct 20th - TOYOTA Camry (Joe Gibbs Racing - 2016) - 40% discount on upgrades *Oct 27th - Koenigsegg REGERA - 15% discount on upgrades *Oct 31st - 100% Bonus Fame on all races Week Number to Week Ending Date (Release v4.6.2) Expand when required. Cars with four or more Sales See RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far#Cars with four or more Sales (Size is not mobile friendly) Car(s) With no Sales That Have Possible Sales This Release The following car(s), that have had no sales to date, will possibly be on sale this release. For a full list of Cars that have had no Sales see RR3 Wiki:List of Sales so Far#Cars with no Sales (Size is not mobile friendly) Footnotes